Super Bass
Super Bass is a song by Nicki Minaj. It is sung by Charlotte S, Jade and Caro in Before The Hard Work, Party!. Lyrics: Charlotte S: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal Jade: He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip Caro: That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie Jade: You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Jade Weaters, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck The deuce up Charlotte S with Jade and Caro (ND Girls): Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Yeah that's that super bass) Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Yeah that's that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Charlotte S: This one is for the boys in the polos Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, uh Jade: Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your Feminine side, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Jade Weaters, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck The deuce up Charlotte S with Jade and Caro (ND Girls): Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass ( Yeah that's that super bass ) Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Yeah that's that super bass ) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Caro: See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass '''Charlotte S with Jade and Caro (ND Girls): '''Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass ( Yeah that's that super bass ) Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Yeah that's that super bass ) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by Charlotte Scott Category:Songs sung by Jade Weaters Category:Songs sung by Caro Underwood